


Trauma

by chaelip, NyckWilde



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Brutal Rape, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaelip/pseuds/chaelip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyckWilde/pseuds/NyckWilde
Summary: Nick woke up again. It was not just beatings this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaelip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaelip/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swimming Until We Drown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192397) by [chaelip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaelip/pseuds/chaelip). 



> Chaelip, if you're reading this, I hope you enjoy my fanfic of your fanfic. I highly respect you and do not intend infringement of your work.  
> And lastly, we need you back.
> 
> *WARNING* If you're not a fan of intensely rough sex or rape in general, I do not recommend this story for you.

Nick twitched as he tried his best to ignore the footsteps from outside his cell. Curled up on the floor, Nick shivered as another wave of cold air gushed in from the vent above. The chilling air made Nick horrendously uncomfortable, pairing with the fact that he was stripped naked on a cold tile floor.

The footsteps got louder as a shadow slowly crept up in the corridor outside of his cell. Nick finally decided to open his eyes as he heard the cell door behind him being unlocked and opened. The creaking sound of the cell door was followed by a coughing sound as Nick tried his best to play dead.

“Wake up pretty,” greeted the tiger drunkenly as he staggered towards Nick.

Nick got more uncomfortable as the acrid stench of alcohol got stronger.

“What’s the matter foxy?” said the tiger again as he stepped on Nick’s already matted tail.

Nick jumped from the pain as the tiger grinned and laughed creepily. Nick tried his best to pull away from the tiger’s feet, only causing him to press harder.

“Argh,” Nick cried and whimpered.

“I’m sorry,” replied Jac sarcastically, “Did that hurt you sweetheart?”

As Jac continuously harassed Nick with his revolting comments and physical torments, Nick kept his bandaged arm as close as possible to his chest.

“Are you trying to hide something?” replied Jac as he kicked Nick to his back.

After catching a glimpse of the bandage Nick tried his best to hide, Jac stepped on his chest, along with his bandaged arm. Nick cried as the excruciating pain from his broken bone flew through his system. Tears slowly formed in the corners of Nick’s eyes as Jac forcefully pulled and ripped out the splint from Nick’s bandaged arm.

“Please stop,” begged Nick as he retreated his limping arm from Jac’s torment.

“Looks like Marco did you a favour,” grinned Jac as he threw the makeshift plastic splint to the side, “Too late you’re not going to be using this now,”

Nick slowly crawled further away from Jac as the tiger took another gulp from the liquor bottle in his paw. Scared and afraid, Nick curled himself up again, trying his best to keep himself calm.

“Come here foxy,” said the tiger, “Come to daddy,”

Nick was disgusted from the tiger’s command, tired and unable to resist as the tiger grabbed Nick by his right leg. As he was being dragged towards his twisted tormentor, Nick did his best to struggle, kicking and yelling repeatedly.  
“Shut up!” shouted Jac as he brutally smashed Nick’s back with his bottle.

Shards of glass stuck to Nick’s back and fur as the bottle impacted Nick. A second after, Nick immediately muzzled himself, although the pain he felt from the bottle hurt more than his broken arm ever did.

Still in pain and shock, Nick turned his head towards his tormentor.

Nick felt unbearably traumatized.

The tiger reached for the zipper on his trousers, unzipping it as Nick watched in disgust.

Pulling his pants all the way down, Jac grabbed Nick by his neck. Dragging Nick in closer, Nick was petrified as he was forced towards the semi erect shaft in front of his face.

Without warning or hesitation, Jac forced Nick’s muzzle against the shaft between his legs. Nick convulsed as the tiger rubbed Nick’s cheek against his growing erection. The musky stench from the tigers shaft made Nick extremely disgusted, his tears flowing uncontrollably as he tried his best to comfort himself. Despite his efforts, Nick could only cry silently inside as he was being raped.

“Take it foxy,” said Jac as he laughed and grinned.

Nick sobbed as Jac proceeded his paw towards Nick’s matted tail. Nick was traumatized as he felt the enormous paw stroking his tail.

“Lick it,” said the tiger.

Nick froze as he heard the tiger’s command.

“Lick daddy’s dick,” repeated Jac as he tugged on Nick’s tail.

Although he was hesitant to do it, Nick stuck out his tongue. Nick sobbed again as he slowly ran his tongue against the barbed shaft of the tiger.

“That’s it foxy,” Jac said as he stroked the fur on the back of Nick’s head with his other paw.

Nick was petrified as he felt the hard spines on the tiger’s erect shaft. Nick felt humiliated as the tiger kept commenting on the way his tongue worked. Without warning, Jac forced Nick’s head onto his member, and into Nick’s mouth.

Nick screamed from the sudden action. Unable to escape, Nick struggled blindly as the tiger humped Nick’s mouth. Nick could sense the taste of blood as he felt the barbs of the tiger’s cock rubbing against the inside of his mouth. Nick felt worse as the tiger forced his member deep into his mouth, until his nose reached the base of his member. Nick gagged, chocked and shouted as the tiger’s shaft pressed against the back of Nick’s throat.

Nick struggled and screamed again as Jac held his shaft in his mouth.

“You have a nice throat there pretty,” said Jac sarcastically.

Nick struggled again.

“What’s that foxy?” said Jac again as he pinched Nick’s nose tightly, “You can’t breathe?”

Nick could only scream and sob as he tried his best to gasp for air. The shaft in his mouth stayed in position, despite Nick’s effort to push it away with his tongue.

“You better put your tongue there for good use or I’ll rape your carcass instead,” shouted the tiger.

Hesitant, Nick bit down on the tiger with his teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to split it into two chapters, from where I last left off.

In a split second, Nick was kicked onto his back on the cold tiled floor.

“Fuck!” roared Jac.

Bite marks covered the tiger’s phallus after Nick dug his canines into the spineless parts of his shaft. Although the fox made sure to put an end to his horrific experience, the hard, claw like spines of the tiger’s shaft had shielded his shaft from server damage.

“I’ll punch your fucking teeth out!” roared Jac again, as he jogged towards the helpless fox, giving him a grievous kick to his muzzle.

Nick’s deathly scream flooded the air, alongside the odour of blood. The agonizing pain he felt had blurred his mind and vision, almost to the point of knocking himself out cold.

“Fucking foxes!” Jac cursed again as he stepped on Nick’s belly.

A mixture of blood and bile sprayed out from the fox’s muzzle. Nick convulsed horridly as he threw up again, leaving behind a puddle of red, whilst containing a few broken canines and teeth. The fox sobbed silently as he quickly retreated himself into a ball, shielding himself another round of beatings. Punch after punch, Nick repeatedly bruised and scared by his malicious tormentor.

Not knowing when, the tiger eventually stopped.

Although he was no longer subjected to torment, Nick was even more terrified than before. The sight of Jac stroking his shaft into another erection traumatized him. Grabbing him by the tail, the tiger dragged Nick towards the bed in the far corner of the cell.

“Please stop!” yelled Nick after mustering enough strength to shout.

Dumping the fox face down on the side of the bed, Jac pressed down on the back of Nick’s head, before forcing a muffled yip out from Nick.

“Please!” Nick cried in agony as his rapist etched a claw into his butt cheek.

“Now you’re just asking for it,” replied Jac with an evil grin.

Nick struggled as Jac grabbed his tail again.

“I won’t bite again!” begged the fox, tears flooding his face as he did so, “Please no!”

“I can’t risk your pretty mouth again,” said the tiger as he pressed the tip of his shaft between the innocent fox’s posterior.  
Inch by inch, the shaft slowly penetrated its way into him. The pain was excruciating, more horrendous than any pain the tod has felt in his entire life. The pain was a mix of a burning sensation and salty cuts from blades. Nick was broken, the humiliation and physical trauma had got to him. He had always lived by his code, the code he had promised to live by after his childhood encounter.

But this was different.

The humiliation had sickened him, the thought of him being treated the way he had never imagined. He could not deny it anymore. He was being used, he was being raped.

Nick’s mind was caught in his own disgusted thoughts as Jac jackhammered Nick’s tail hole with immense pleasure, and vengeance. As he pulled out, Jac grinned as he looked at his blood covered shaft, and the fox’s stained posterior.

The spines on the tiger’s shaft had raked the fox’s inner walls, causing the burning sensation that plagued Nick. Tired, broken and traumatized, Nick could not muster any energy to rebel, and he could only cry silently in his flooded thoughts.

Rubbing his shaft on his victim’s tail, Jac tugged on the stained tail with all his might, trying to milk out a yelp or cry of some sort from his victim. Nick’s silent crying made the sadistic tiger felt dominant and powerful. After blowing a load on his stained tail, Jac went back for seconds. He pounded his victim again, but with a more reckless and rough movement. 

Nick did not know when, but his tormentor eventually stopped.

He felt degraded as he was covered in bodily fluids that he wished to forget what they were. His entrance was bleeding while his fur on his posterior was saturated in the tiger’s semen, sweat and his own blood.


End file.
